The present invention relates to a laundry detergent composition containing a cellulose polymer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laundry detergent composition containing a cationic metal ion and a cellulose polymer.
Laundry detergent compositions usually contain anionic surfactants and builders. After washing fabric, however, consumers are not always satisfied with the result of the washing. For example, especially on cotton fabric, pill/fuzz on the fabric surface is formed after multiple washings. Pill/fuzz on the fabric surface is not preferable because consumers believe that the fabric has become weak or worn and/or the fabric does not feel soft. In addition, if consumers wash colored fabric, sometimes the fabric color becomes faded. Thus, color maintenance is another important factor for detergent compositions. A detergent composition containing cellulase is known for removing pill/fuzz on the fabric surface. Also detergent compositions containing chlorine scavengers were developed for improving color maintenance. However chlorine scavengers may react with a bleach in a detergent composition easily. Therefore, it is difficult to add chlorine scavengers in detergent compositions containing a bleach because the performance of the bleach may be reduced.
There is a continuing need to formulate detergent compositions to reduce the amount of pill/fuzz formed on a washed fabric""s surface. In addition, there is a continuing need to have detergent compositions that have color maintenance properties.
None of the existing art provides all or the advantages and benefits of the present invention.
The present invention relates to a laundry detergent composition containing a mixture of a cationic metal ion and an anionically modified cellulose (AMC). In a preferred laundry detergent composition the molar ratio of the anionically modified group to cationic metal ion is from about 50:1 to about 1:50.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure.